Aquí estoy yo
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Han pasado años desde que la familia esta completa. Una noche, todos tienen inspiracion con una misma cancion que escuchan en el radio. Porque aqui estoy yo... Solo para ti E&B C&E Em&R J&A Porque su amor ha traspasado los limites del tiempo y el espacio.


**AQUÍ ESTOY YO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente cree la historia. La canción es del puertorriqueño Luis Fonsi. Chequenla en Youtube

* * *

**(Aleks Syntek) (Emmett)**

**Aquí estoy yo para hacerte reír una vez más,**

**Confía en mí, deja tus miedos atrás y ya te verás.**

Jamás pensé qué en mi vida encontraría un ángel como tú. No recuerdo mucho, casi nada de mi vida humana, pero solo sé qué eres el ángel qué llego a salvar lo qué quedaba de mi.

Aquella noche fría en la qué tu mi ángel me rescataste, me hiciste volver a creer qué los ángeles existían, qué este mundo aún tenía cosas buenas y nuevas por descubrir.

Cuando me contaste parte de tu doloroso pasado, me propuse ser una cura, un elixir para ti. Después de todo, yo ya te amaba desde el primer instante qué te vi.

Jamás olvidare tu bella sonrisa, esa qué me diste la primera vez qué abrí los ojos a este nuevo y desconocido mundo para mí, es por ello qué me propuse volverte a hacer sonreír una vez más. Porque aunque tú lo odiaras, le habías devuelto la esperanza al mío y el estar a tu lado y solo junto a ti, hacía qué todo tuviera sentido. Quería ver de nuevo ese brillo dorado qué tenían tus ojos cuando sonreías sinceramente.

Sé qué suena tonto, cursi y un poco ridículo, pero en lo único que puedo pensar a cualquier hora del día, es en la manera de curar tu aún herido corazón. Sé qué no confías en la gente y tienes muchas razones para hacerlo. Tu vida humana, aquella qué creías perfecta sé desmorono cuando el ser al qué le habías confiado tus ilusiones las arranco de tajo, dejándote al borde de la muerte. Jamás te culpare por haber actuado como lo hiciste, porque creo que si yo estuviera en tu lugar, o hubiera estado vivo cuando me contaste el daño qué el te hizo lo hubiese destrozado poco a poco, pero tu, mi valiente ángel, lograste qué el desapareciera de este universo sin dejar rastro ni huella de su existencia.

**(Noel Chagras)(Carlisle)**

**Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios,**

**Es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar, déjame entrar.**

Aún recuerdo la primera vez qué te vi, mi querida Esme. Eras apenas una jovencita de 14 años alegre y soñadora a la qué había tenido qué asistir en Ohio, en la finca de sus padres.

Tu hermoso y largo cabello brillaba como mil soles y sé sentía como hebras de seda. Jamás en casi un siglo y medio de vida había descubierto qué sé podía sonreír por los demás.

Aún recuerdo tus sonrojos y los frenéticos latidos de tu corazón. Eras tan vivaz y tan alegre. Te adore desde el primer momento en qué te vi.

Recuerdo qué mi primer instinto fue quererte y protegerte de todo daño, sin embargo, no siempre las cosas resultan como uno desea.

Mientras volvía de la finca de tus padres había escuchado comentarios sobre gente qué hablaba sobre tu maravilloso futuro o del gran marido qué podías tener. Fue en ese instante qué te imagine con un pequeño ser, una pequeña vida en tus brazos y supe lo especial y buena madre qué serias, qué no me atreví siquiera a volverte a ver. Pues temía qué de hacerlo te diría qué me había enamorado como un adolescente de ti. Me sentí tan mal. Yo no tenía ningún derecho a arrebatarte una vida llena de ilusiones y momentos mágicos, yo no tenía el derecho de arrebatarte la felicidad qué todos aseguraban era para ti, por lo qué decidí alejarme antes de cometer cualquier locura como confesarte estar enamorado de ti….

**(David Bisbal)(Edward)**

**Le pido al sol que una estrella azul,**

**Viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz.**

Cuando llegaste a mi vida, llenaste con tu luz mi existencia. Fue como si un meteoro atravesara mi oscuro cielo y pudiera iluminarlo con su simple presencia. En mis casi ochenta años de soledad jamás lo había creído posible, pero tú, mi dulce Bella, me enseñaste qué todo aquello qué has conocido durante toda tu existencia puede cambiar con una simple mirada o con una simple sonrisa.

Me enseñaste qué las personas son capaces de sorprendernos con tan solo un gesto o una manera de actuar. Eras tan diferente a todas, no era solo tu sangre la qué me atraía como un imán, sino toda tú. Tus gestos, tus sonrisas, incluso tus enojos.

Siempre me has preguntado ¿Por qué te vigilaba por las noches? El día de hoy te daré la respuesta qué tanto anhelas. Es simple en realidad.

Sentía qué la noche en su infinito esplendor era el guardián secreto de tus sentimientos y tus más profundos secretos. Sentía qué la obscuridad de la noche me cubría con su manto cual ladrón para poder acercarme a ti y disfrutar de un poco de tu compañía y conocer a ese misterioso ser qué me inquietaba y qué tan complejo para mi sé volvía día a día.

No es como si no me sintiera ya un ladrón, pues cuando aquella noche descubrí qué tu soñabas conmigo me inquietaste aún más. ¿Qué podrías imaginar de mi? ¿Qué en realidad era un monstruo?, o qué ¿Quizás solo era un alma solitaria vagando por los confines de este universo? Probablemente fue la segunda, pues tu en tu infinita ternura lograste qué mi frio y muerto corazón de más de ochenta años volviera a latir y sentirse vivo una vez más.

Cuando veía en tus ojos la ilusión y la alegría supe qué no me equivocaba al elegirte. Siempre supe qué eras diferente y no había encontrado ninguna manera de comprobarlo, eras simplemente todo aquello qué yo había soñado y anhelado, te convertiste en mi musa, en mi inspiración y el centro de mi universo, por eso cuando te vi casi morir decidí egoístamente alejarme de ti y te cause más daño con mi partida.

Pero yo no sé qué hice de bueno, para qué si en verdad existe dios te volviera a poner en mi camino y volviéramos a ser uno mismo aún contra mis prejuicios y mis convicciones.

**(Luis Fonsi y todos) Jasper**

**Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón,**

**Llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor,**

**No temas yo te cuidaré, sólo acéptame.**

Cuando llegaste a mi vida fuiste un regalo del cielo.

Jamás en casi tres cuartos de siglo de vida hubiera imaginado qué una vieja cafetería en Philadelphia me devolviera las ilusiones y las ganas de vivir.

Aún recuerdo aquella tarde, llovía a raudales, tanto que cualquier humano sensato –como por el qué me hacía pasar en esos momentos- hubiese buscado guarecerse de la lluvia.

Aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Había entrado en aquella vieja cafetería lleno de ansiedad. Mis ojos eran lo suficientemente negros como para pasar desapercibido al entrar en aquel lugar, pero eso solo significaba qué yo estaba sediento y qué quizás no soportaría mucho el olor de aquella sangre fluyendo por cada vena de los simples humanos qué allí sé guarecían.

Había hecho acopio de toda mi fortaleza y había detenido mi respiración, después de todo, no nos era indispensable hacerlo y esperaba con todas mis fuerzas qué el temporal amainara pronto antes de qué tuviera tiempo para acabar con más vidas humanas.

Sin embargo, cuando entre no me percate de tu presencia ¿Ilógico? Si, lo era un poco, después de todo yo era un soldado y había aprendido a estar en guardia todo el tiempo.

Sin embargo tú siempre has sido la excepción a mi regla y de alguna manera siempre has sabido evadir mi don.

Entre en la cafetería entre el tumulto lleno de frustración y creyendo qué eso era el peor error qué podía cometer, sin embargo lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podía dar marcha atrás.

Aún recuerdo mi último pensamiento, mi instinto asesino sé había hecho presente y mi mente había ideado mil formas para acabar con todas las vidas qué allí había y de la nada apareciste tu. Eras, quiero decir, eres tan pequeñita y con tus gráciles movimientos capturaste mi atención desviándome así de cualquiera qué hubiese sido mi objetivo la vez anterior.

Tú como respuesta ante mi aún anonadado sentir dijiste

—**Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo —dijo.**

Y yo, como simple autómata, y temeroso de tu reacción, solo pude pensar como en responder como buen caballero sureño, agachar la cabeza y decir:

**Lo siento, señorita.**

Y por un instante, el tiempo pareció congelarse aquella tarde, cuando me tendiste la mano y el tome lleno de esperanza y salimos juntos de aquella cafetería, después, me hablaste de Carlisle y su familia y en ese instante supe qué haría cualquier cosa por permanecer a tu lado y darte la felicidad qué deseabas.

**(Aleks Syntek)(Emmett)**

**Aquí estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento,**

**Y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad, serán de verdad.**

Somos vampiros, seres inmortales a los qué la fantasía ha hecho unos monstruos a los qué hay qué temer y de los qué hay que cuidarse. Sin embargo, nosotros también podernos ser heridos y lastimados. Cualquiera podría pensar qué somos indestructibles, qué somos de piedra pero no es así. Nuestros sentimientos suelen ser más intensos qué los de un simple humano.

Nuestro dolor siempre sé multiplica y el de ellos no es nada comparado con el nuestro.

Es por eso qué cuando nos enteramos de qué Bella tendría un pequeño ser al cual cuidar, un pedacito de ella y de Edward yo te vi derrumbarte y supe qué haría cualquier cosa por levantarte.

Tome tu mano y por un instante creí haber visto las lagrimas deslizarse sobre tus mejillas, aunque eso fuera prácticamente imposible.

Quise ser yo quien sintiera ese dolor qué te embargaba, pero sabía qué no podía hacer nada para aliviarlo, más qué estar a tu lado mostrándome fuerte pese a la impotencia qué recorría mi ser por verte tan triste.

Quise llenar de luz tu soledad y tu tristeza, pero no podía hacerlo, y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo porque nuestro estado de congelación no nos permitía darte aquello qué tanto deseabas. Un pequeño bebe.

Es por eso qué apoye aquella locura, porque si tú creías en ella, yo también lo haría y aunque me doliera ver a Bella en aquel estado, sabía qué al final tu esperanza llenaría de luz y alegría nuestra soledad.

Sabía qué por fin las crisálidas sé volvían mariposas de luz en la oscuridad cuando nuestra pequeñita llego a este mundo y nos trajo la alegría qué tanto anhelábamos y fue entonces cuando te volví a ver sonreír y supe, mejor dicho, reafirme mi creencia de qué enfrentaría cualquier cosa por ti y por ella. Y al final, míranos, lo hicimos enfrentando a los Vulturi….

**(Noel Schajris)(Carlisle)**

**Quiero ser yo el que despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento,**

**Y te enseñe a creer y entregarte otra vez sin medir los abrazos qué des.**

Cuando volví a encontrarte aquella desolada noche, habían pasado ya doce largos años, ningún día y ninguna noche en la de esos años había podido borrar tu sonrisa de mi mente.

Aún te podía ver como aquella vivaz jovencita, por eso cuando te encontré entre aquellos desolados parajes no pude evitar ser egoísta por una vez en mi vida y traerte aquí a mi lado.

Recuerdo qué la gente del pueblo estaba muy triste, la apreciable viuda y la linda maestra a la qué todos en el lugar apreciaban sé había suicidado cayendo desde un peñasco.

Cuando lo escuche sentí pena por aquella mujer, no sabía qué eras tú. Jamás lo habría imaginado.

Al parecer todos te daban ya por muerta y no reaccione sino hasta qué escuche tu nombre Esme Everson. No le di importancia, pero algo dentro de mi me hacía querer volver hacía esa mujer qué había caído del peñasco.

De repente tu olor a vainilla y canela inundo mis fosas nasales. Supe qué eras tú, aún así necesitaba comprobarlo. Había escuchado al doctor Stephens decir qué sé te había declarado muerta y habías sido llevada a la morgue. Sin embargo, yo aún podía escuchar el débil latido de tu corazón.

Me aferre a la idea de qué podías sobrevivir. Necesitaba creer en ello. Era tan indispensable para mí, como para los humanos respirar. Recuerdo haber argumentado qué me sentía mal, por supuesto, de inmediato había pedido salir y me habían autorizado para hacerlo, por lo qué agradecí el gesto a mis compañeros. A toda prisa busque un cuerpo para reemplazar el tuyo, aunque no sin antes verte y tomar tu mano para asegurarte qué todo estaría bien.

Cuando volví, note que tu corazón latía aun más lento. Sabia que debía darme prisa si es que no deseaba perderte y juro por dios que no lo quería.

Apenas tuve tiempo de volver a casa, Edward estaba allí y en ese momento considere una bendición su don, pues mientras le explicaba todo en mi mente, podía atenderte rápidamente auxiliado por el, pues en cuanto supo quien eras, ofreció su ayuda. Por aquella época, Edward recién se graduaba de Harvard como medico y sus conocimientos fueron de mucha ayuda.

Sin embargo, mi mayor alegría me la regalaste el día en que abriste los ojos y me reconociste. También note el dolor en tu voz y en tu mirada cuando te conté que habías intentado suicidarte al tirarte por el acantilado y recordaste tu tristeza. La de haber perdido a tu pequeño bebe.

El tiempo tan interminable siguió su marcha. Después de que te explicara lo que éramos ahora me dijiste que no importaba. En ese momento sentí algo parecido a la esperanza, por lo quise que estuvieras a mi lado y te lo propuse.

Aceptaste, por supuesto, aunque por un momento creí que no lo harías y tuve mucho miedo.

Tuve miedo de que te alejaras de mí y no volver a verte jamás. Tuve miedo de que me odiaras por haberte traído a esta vida y al final me propuse darte lo que tanto habías deseado tener. Lo comprendí en el instante en el que miraste a Edward llena de ternura y de amor infinito.

Fue en ese instante que supe que había alcanzado el cielo y que volvería a pasar el mismo infierno que viví por volver a encontrarme contigo, una vez más.

Fue en ese instante que me permití soñar, por primera vez en muchos siglos con una maravillosa familia y toda a tu lado, toda contigo.

**(Luis Fonsi) (Jasper)**

**Le pido a Dios, un toque de inspiración**

**Para decir lo que tú esperas oír de mí.**

Cuando descubriste lo triste y negro de tu pasado, simplemente me quise morir. En aquel momento sentí como si mi don en lugar de ser uno fuese más bien una maldición.

En aquella época, mi vida había sido la más feliz. Nunca cuestione tu pasado, pues tú me habías dicho que no recordabas nada de tu pasado y yo no quería torturarte con ello.

Sentí tu dolor y tu tristeza cuando te enteraste que tu familia te había abandonado.

En aquellos oscuros días, supe que también nosotros también le habíamos causado daño a Esme con nuestra partida, pero sabía que tú necesitabas respuestas y yo te ayudaría a encontrarlas. Te ayudaría a comprender porque ellos te habían abandonado, te ayudaría a comprender porque ellos habían dejado a un ángel como tu a su suerte en aquel terrible lugar.

No fue fácil, después de todo, los recuerdos de Cinthia, tu hermana no eran del todo visibles, pero si te hizo sentir peor el hecho de saber que ella creía en ti y que había sufrido con tu partida y tu falsa muerte, pues tus padres también la habían dañado a ella prohibiendo mencionar tu nombre en aquella casona.

Quizás, lo único lindo y la única alegría fue recuperar aquella foto en la que dos pequeñas niñas de 9 y 11 años se balanceaban en el columpio de la enramada del jardín.

En ese instante no supe que decir, y quise tener la inspiración para decirte las palabras exactas para hacerte sentir mejor, quise tener las palabras correctas para borrar tu dolor, pero tu, mi pequeño duende me sorprendiste cuando una sonrisa ilumino tu rostro y abrazaste a Cynthia y a la pequeña Alice, su nieta, nombre que llevaba también su hija, en honor a ti….

**(Luis Fonsi y todos)(Emmett)**

**Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón,**

**Llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor,**

**No temas yo te cuidaré, sólo acéptame.**

Se que siempre ha sido difícil para ti aceptar que la gente puede quererte por ser simplemente tu.

Te has forjado una armadura de hierro impenetrable que de ser humana ya serias conocida como la princesa del hielo por no dejar que nadie e acercara a ti.

Pero nadie como yo te conoce y nadie como yo sabe que cuando te entregas lo haces al máximo y que eres increíble y demuestras todos tus sentimientos. Nadie como yo para saber que eres la persona más maravillosa de este planeta.

Nadie como tú para hacerme vivir.

Nadie como tú para saber escuchar.

Pero sobre todo nadie como tú para llevar en su corazón los momentos congelados esos invisibles que nadie ve y sonreír ante las adversidades. Nadie como tu…. Para hacerme feliz.

**(David Bisbal)(Edward)**

**Dame tus alas, las voy a curar…**

Perdóname por ser tan egoísta, porque con mi partida lastime al ser que mas amaba. Perdóname porque aun con el tiempo no seré capaz de curar las alas que le corte a un ángel como tu y corte sus momentos de dicha y felicidad.

Perdóname por ser egoísta y aferrarme a que nuestra hija no debía nacer.

**(Luis Fonsi)(Emmett)**

**Y de mi mano te invito a volar…..**

Dame tu mano para ayudarte a sanar esas heridas que tanto dolor te han causado. Dame tu mano para extender mi cariño hacia ti y tener y darte un motivo para sonreír. Dame tu mano para mostrarte nuevos horizontes y nuevos mundos que creare para ti. Dame tu mano para con una caricia borrar el dolor que te han causado, pero sobre todo, dame tu mano para volver a ser uno mismo.

**(Luis Fonsi y todos)**

**Aquí estoy yo, (aquí estoy yo)**

**Abriéndote mi corazón, (ay, mi corazón)**

Aquí estoy, Bella, entregándote a ti todo lo que soy, porque eres mi razón de ser y mi motivo para vivir.

**Llenando tu falta de amor, (tú falta de amor)**

Permíteme reemplazarlos, dulce hada. Déjame llenar ese vacío que ellos dejaron en ti cuando te abandonaron y colorear y descubrir nuevos mundos para ti.

**Cerrándole el paso al dolor, (al dolor)**

Déjame curarte, Rose. Déjame demostrarte que aun hay cosas nuevas en este mundo por descubrir y que puedes ser feliz y olvidar el dolor.

**No temas yo te cuidaré, (te cuidaré)**

**Siempre te amaré**

Déjame demostrarte, Esme que el dolor no es parte mas que de esta vida y que puedo protegerte de ello, porque siempre te he amado y te amare, porque eres lo que siempre busque, lo que siempre anhele tener.

* * *

**Hola chicas, hace bastante tiempo que tenia esta historia en mi cabeza. De hecho, desde navidad y no había podido escribirla. ademas, hace siglos que no escribia nada de Twilight**

**No se ustedes pero yo me imagino que cada uno de los varones de esa familia tiene mucho que agradecerles a esas fantásticas mujeres con las que comparten su eternidad.**

**De ante mano, mil gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
